Immortal Dreams
by elirian
Summary: Letting go is often the hardest thing one has to do, but sometimes remembering what you let go of can be even harder. SETOYAMI! SEMI AU!


Immortal Dreams

Author: elirian

Rating: T

Pairing: Seth/Atemu, a bit Seto/Yami

Spoilers: Yami's real name

Warning: None except this is semi AU.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh!

Summary: Letting go is often the hardest thing one has to do, but sometimes remembering what you let go of can be even harder.

A/N: I wrote this little piece a long time ago, so please don't expect it to be something wonderful and awe inspiring. I'm only posting this because I don't have time to write something new (that will hopefully change soon) and so that people will know I'm not dead yet. Anyway, feel free to R&R!

--------------Seth and Atemu-------------

The guards immediately pushed the large stone doors open as Atemu approached; he entered the large bedchamber, the stone doors closin behind him almost immediately. The smell of oils and burning scente candles filled his senses; the exotic smells gave the room a seductive and calming atmosphere. The boy-king had always loved this room and his stomach tightened as he reminded himself that tonight would be the last time he would ever set foot in it again.

Atemu, pharaoh of the greatest country in the world, sighed.

He forced those depressing thoughts out of his mind, instea focusing on the room that he had spent many passionate nights in with a certain high priest and cousin. A tear slipped down his cheekbut he made no move to wipe it away, it wouldn't help anyway, more  
tears would flow this night, he was sure of it.

Atemu sat down on the bed and ran his hand over the silk sheets that were soft and cool beneath his hand. The pharaoh closed his eyes; he needed to focus, he was here for a reason. Those enchanting crimson eyes opened and focused on the balcony, behind the flowing lace drapes, Atemu could make out the form of his priest and lover.

Atemu swallowed the lump in his throat and took the time to stud the man that was the other half of his soul and heart. Seth was anamazing creature, filled with pride and arrogance that could drive the pharaoh mad with anger, but at the same time could arouse him to unimaginable heights.

Seth was perfect and for more than eight months, Seth had been his as much as he had been Seth's. But they had to let go now and it wasthe hardest thing Atemu ever had to do in his life. He had to keep reminding himself that it was for the sake of Egypt and his people,but to lose someone as precious as Seth, it made him wonder if the people of Egypt were worth that.

He was a good pharaoh and therefore he knew he would ultimately choose his people and country, his decision had been made the momenthe became pharaoh. He had always done what was best for Egypt and he would save his glorious desert home. He would have to say goodbye to Seth and he would do it and he would do it without any regrets.

So with a determined look in his eyes, Atemu approached the balcony. He pushed the long drapes to the side and stepped onto the balcony. Seth had ignored him since he made the announcement of his decision.It didn't surprise Atemu all that much; his high priest had been surprised by his decision. In fact, all of his priests were surprised, but Seth hadn't been as accepting as his counterparts.

"Are you going to ignore me for the rest of the night?" Atemu questioned, his voice gentle. The pharaoh hesitated for a second before placing a hand on the priest's arm, hoping that Seth would at least look at him.

He didn't want things between them to end like this. He wanted Seth to hold him, one final time.

Seth didn't look at him, but at least he spoke. It was a start.

"What you are asking me to do is something that I cannot, no, will not do."

"I'm not asking you Seth, I'm commanding you."

Seth looked at him and Atemu smiled, that at least got the arrogant high priest to look at him. However, he had meant what he said.

"Atemu." Seth said softly.

Atemu stepped closer to him, their bodies almost touching.

"Tomorrow night you will be pharaoh and then you can refuse to do things, but until then you must do as I command."

Seth looked away, a scowl on his face and his sapphire eyes flashing with anger and hurt.

"I don't want to be pharaoh!" Seth hissed.

"You used to." It was not an accusation, but a simple statement.

Seth sighed, lowering his head. Brown locks of his soft hair fell into his face. Atemu had to resist the urge to run his hands through them like he had done so many times before.

"I don't want to be, not anymore. Not if it means losing you."

Atemu placed a hand on Seth's cheek, turning the high priest's face so that he could look into Seth's eyes. His deep, sapphire eyes looked defeated and weary, like a man who had seen his whole world crumble right before him.

Atemu hated seeing that look in Seth's eyes, hated that small slump in his once proud shoulders. Atemu hated it because he had it too;  
his own eyes were sad and his whole body moved like that of a person who had just faced his greatest defeat.

Seth closed his eyes, as if that would hide him from the truth. He was losing the greatest gift the gods could ever give him and there was nothing he could do about it. How could Atemu, how could Egypt expect him to perform the ceremony that would seal Atemu's soul in  
the Millennium Puzzle.

"I never meant to hurt you. I never meant for this to happen." Atemu whispered, the sadness in his eyes overwhelming.

"I'm sorry." Atemu whispered, suddenly not able to look Seth in the eye.

"I'm not." Seth replied. "I'm not sorry for falling in love with you and you shouldn't be either. It was a choice we made and it is one that I will never regret." Sapphire and crimson locked. "It is probably the only choice that I will never regret."

Atemu couldn't help it, he couldn't help the tears falling from his eyes.

When Seth took him in his arms and kissed him he whimpered, clinging to the high priest for dear life. It was a rather pathetic sight but at this moment neither of them cared about proper behavior for a king and a high priest. They were alone anyway and even if they hadn't been, it wouldn't have mattered.

"I'm scared." Atemu admitted a few minutes later, Seth's arms still wrapped around his smaller body. Seth's grip tightened around him and the high priest buried his face in those wild multi-colored hair.

"I'm scared of waking up one day, alone and in the dark. Without anyone, without you."

"I promise you now Atemu that you will not be alone, I will find you again."

Atemu frowned. "How? You'll be in the afterlife."

Seth shrugged. "I don't know how I'm going to do it, but I do know that this isn't the last time that I will have you here, in my arms."

Atemu remained silent for a few seconds before nodding with a small smile, he leaned his head against Seth's chest.

"Then I will be expecting you."

He didn't know how he would do it, or even if he could do it but he refused to believe that this was the last time they would have together.

Tomorrow his life would change drastically.

Life would go on, it always did. Seth would have to become the next pharaoh and sooner or later the people of Egypt would demand a queen and an heir, and he would have no choice but give them a queen and an heir. So many things would change but the one that that would never change, was his love for Atemu.

----------------Seto and Yami-------------

3000 Years later…  
Kaiba Mansion – 1:23am

Seto was tired, actually tired wasn't the word for it. He was exhausted.

His day had been like all his others, with endless board meetings, contract signing and incompetent workers. What he wanted now was a hot shower and some well deserved sleep. He contented himself with the fact that he would at least get a few hours sleep in before his mental alarm clock rushed him out of bed again; sleeping in was a luxury foreign to him. Even if he had the day off he would always be up and about before six in the morning. It didn't bother him all that much, he preferred it that way.

With a tired sigh he proceeded up the elegant staircase to his room.

On the way he checked up on his little brother. It had become sort of a tradition for him; if he came home late from work (which was  
what happened mostly) he would check up on Mokuba to make sure his little brother was still alright. Seto often wondered if Mokuba knew of the little tradition his older brother had; if Mokuba did, he never said anything and Seto was grateful for that.

When he finally reached his bedroom he was surprised to find the curtains drawn, the maids never closed the curtains; he preferred to close them himself. He cursed softly; finding the main light switch in the dark was a lot more difficult than he wanted it to be.

"Want a light?"

The lamp next to his bed went on, with a smug Yugi, no, Yami lying on the bed. Seto jumped in surprise but regained his composure  
before the pharaoh could realize that he had been startled.

"What the hell are you doing here Yugi?"

Something in Yami's eyes flashed but Seto wasn't sure what it was and he didn't particularly care, well alright, maybe he cared a little. A _little_.

"Waiting for you, I thought that would be obvious."

Seto scowled as he pulled off his coat and threw it onto the bed.

"In the dark?"

Yami shrugged. "I'm used to it, three-thousand-years in darkness saw to that."

Seto gave the spirit one of his infamous glares.

"Well excuse me, I haven't had that privilege yet."

Yami climbed off of the bed, a frown on his face. "Only a fool would call that a privilege."

Seto crossed his arms over his chest. "What do you want Yami?"

"We need to talk."

The CEO sighed in frustration and made his way to his bathroom. "I don't want to talk, I'm tired. Go home."

Yami scowled after Seto but ignored Seto's 'order' and followed the brunette into the bathroom.

"I've been having dreams."

"Wow, fascinating." Seto replied, unbuttoning his shirt.

"If you would listen to me-."

"I already told you that I don't care." Seto said, pulling off his shirt.

The CEO continued to glare at the pharaoh, hoping that would scare him off. It didn't work, not that Seto thought it would. He could continue to hope, however.

"They're more like memories, memories of my life before I was sealed in the puzzle."

"Good for you."

"You're in them, in most of them."

"Well I used to be your high priest," Realizing what he had just said, he quickly added, "According to you and that mad Ishizu."

Yami shook his head; he shook his head as if at a child who had just lied about stealing cookies while having been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"You know it's the truth."

"Oh? And how do I know that?" Seto questioned.

"Because you've been having dreams as well." Yami said, a knowing look in his violet eyes. The gleam annoyed Seto more than he cared to admit.

"Believe that if it makes you feel any better." Seto replied dismissively, he was surprised however to find that he was shaking. He stared at his hands for a few seconds before clenching them, hoping that Yami wouldn't realize that he was shaking.

"I wish for once that you would believe me. Believe in me, believe in your past and in us."

Seto's eyes snapped up and focused on Yami's.

"There is no us. What happened only happened once and it will only happen once, got that? Now stop wasting my time and go home, I'm sure Yugi would like his body back."

Yami's eyes flashed with hurt and anger, the spirit sighed and turned to go. Who was he fooling? Seto would never believe in his past. The CEO proved it to him almost daily, but he wanted to believe that maybe one day Seto would finally admit and accept his destiny.

"Wait." Seto called before Yami left, the spirit froze, his hand resting on the doorknob.

"Stop focusing on the past, alright? It's gone, why don't you accept that and stop trying to make me accept that I was your high priest."

Yami turned to face his ancient priest and lover.

"Because the past is what defines who we are. Yes, you were born here and you do have a past here, in this time, but you are as empty as I am. How can we exist, be who we are when we can't even remember who we were?"

Seto remained silent, looking at the floor. Time seemed to freeze and Yami remained at his position near the door. He wasn't sure if  
he was getting through to Seto, but he was hoping.

They had been forced to work together on more than one occasion and the connection between them could not be denied, as much as Seto hated to admit it he couldn't deny it. Maybe in front of the world he could, but deep within his own mind Seto felt it as much as Yami did.

Yami slowly approached Seto, he cupped Seto's cheek in his hand. Those beautiful sapphire eyes met his. Yami didn't care about the  
words the CEO would throw at him, it hurt more than Seto would know but he would not let Seto push him away. Not now, they had been through too much together for him to give up on the brunette now. Maybe he would never get through to Seto, but he was willing to try.

"Just remember Seto Kaiba, I'm expecting you." Yami whispered before placing a small kiss on Seto's lips. Seto looked stunned for a  
minute, before scowling at the former pharaoh.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Yami laughed and turned to leave. "Yes you do, I can see it in your eyes."

With that said, the spirit left, leaving Seto to stare at the door that had shut behind Yami.

Yes he knew what Yami was talking about and he hated to admit it, but a small part of him admitted it willingly, rejoiced at the fact that he remembered and that Yami remembered as well.

If that small part of him could convince the rest of him to believe in such a foolish notion as an 'ancient past' remained to be seen,  
but Seto had to admit, that small part was doing well so far.

The End.


End file.
